legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skye Hikari Trailer
Similar to the Zephyr Lumiere Trailer, except it obviously has Skye. What's different with this, Zeph's, and the Game Trailer, is that this and Zeph's are more on the character themselves than the game. This will have more voiceovers and individual fight scenes. voices are heard. One is Zephyr's, the other is unknown. Voice: Just who is she, anyway? Zephyr: Skye Hikari? She's a legend. She's many things... Theme plays. Skye is standing out on a field, talking to someone, but that person is unseen. Skye: her head. I was wrong this whole time. And it's too soon to quit. There's not much time left, before everything's over. image of a younger Skye as a child appears, and it is replaced by the current in-game Skye. She's seen at the side and her sword is held out pointing at the right, her hair blowing in the wind. Close up to Skye's face and she looks fierce and determined. Thunder is heard booming the background. Skye: This is our last chance. scene ends and she is now standing in the middle of enemies with guns. One walks up to Skye and points his gun at her. Skye's Battle Theme plays. Skye: Smiles. Nice gun. uppercuts the guy's arm with her elbow, and it knocks the gun out of his hands. Grabbing a side of the man, from down under, she flips him over, throwing him to the ground, which cracks it. Her sword is on the ground, and with her foot, she kicks it flying into the air as she jumps up and catches it and does a spiral backflip in midair. Landing on the ground, she lands one huge sweep with the blade, and the sweep sends all the other enemies sprawled on the ground. She's standing off alone now, and her hands go to her gloves, tightening them on her hands. a new scene, Skye is fighting against a dark silhouette. A blast sends her flying to a cave wall and the wall cracks. Scratches and cuts are everywhere on Skye, as tears are in her clothing, and her lips are bleeding. Another blast follows suit Skye: in pain. tumbling on the ground, with a blade struck through her chest, and the pointed end is seen on the side of her back, stabbed straight through. More blades are in her, one on her wrist and two more on her right leg. Blood is shooting out of her. Before another blast hits her, she jumps up and dodges it. Thick moving walls surround her and trap her. She looks weaker and weaker, but she shakes her head. her mind, all the members of Star Strike flash through. She smiles to herself as the images fade away. Wiping the blood from her face and taking the blades out of her body, she crushes them into pieces. Maybe I was wrong this whole time, but I won't quit, not ever. [Goes up to one of the walls and raises her right arm and strikes it, causing the wall to shatter completely. The impact from the strike creates a hyperresonance which sweeps through the room, and shatters all the other walls. The shadow of the enemy is seen watching her. She dashes towards the enemy with her sword and stone pillars float in the air, attempting to stop her. Grabbing her sword, she jumps up into the air and makes one huge swipe, creating a blast which slices all the pillars in half. Captions on Screen: The unsung hero, Skye Hikari.] one appears. Flashing clips of Skye appear. Her keeping her distance from her peers, catching an unconscious Aurora and showing concern for her, taking a knife in the chest for Aurora while pushing her out of the way, saving Shadow by grabbing him and shielding him from a blast. She smiles and nods and does a backflip, and jumps into a battle with Spark, who is seen in the middle of some enemies. Skye disappears in a flash of light and reappears behind an enemy, landing a bolt of lightning with her sword, destroying it. Newer clips appear soon after, and these are lighter, with Skye smiling and spending time with Star Strike, her hugging the Panda, and finally with her walking up to Zephyr and putting her arms around him with her face pink. of Skye is now shown in battle and the Player is controlling her. She is falling downwards into the battlefield, and lands, with her hand on the ground. All enemies are flying upwards and Skye does a front handspring into the air and aura shoots out from her sword while she throws a bunch of knives at them. Doing another backflip in midair, she points the blade at them and bullets shoot out. She does another spiral backflip and lands on the ground and points her sword into the air, a huge blast of wind spirals around her and an explosion follows suit. She jumps up in the explosion, and she turns into a blue light and the light is swirling around from place to place in the explosion. goes black. Another voiceover appears. Voice: She's the one who defeated 1000 monsters in a single battle, without even allowing the enemy to attack. of Skye appears raising her sword up in the air, as Monsters are seen crashing down from the skies. transitions, and Skye is standing around an army of Risen. Spark is nearby. Spark: Hey everyone! Pull a Skye Hikari! Skye: Confused. Pull a what?! punches the ground, and the impact of the blow creates pillars of the earth to shoot up, smashing through the Risen. Spark: That! Skye: Awkwardly. Uh.... Okay.... changes. Skye is now standing on a cliff. Down below, is a group of monsters. A knife is thrown at her, and with one hand, Skye catches it. She does a backflip and dives down below and shifts in midair and raises her right fist and once landing, she lands a punch on the ground and the whole ground around her splits apart and causes giant parts of the earth to shoot up and knock out the Risen. Skye: Heh. Smiles. Around you, I actually thought I was... Meant to exist. is replaced by Skye falling down and the screen is turning black. A small smile is on her face as she falls down further and further. [Captions on Screen: Remember the name.] fades. Caption on Screen: STAR STRIKE CHRONICLES.